


The Nearer the Dawn the Darker the Night

by engel82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun rises…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nearer the Dawn the Darker the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set before season 2 finale, no spoilers.

It starts slowly, kind of like this school year did, dark and cold and easy to ignore. Easy to forget. The sun starts to shine, almost unnoticeably at first, changing the color of the skies into something otherworldly, something God given. A glowing promise to be seen and acknowledged. Like maybe this year they will notice him.

As it rises it takes the night away but it doesn’t feel safer. It feels like being on the edge of the world, ready to fall in the abyss. Ready to be eaten alive, and isn’t that ironic?

Stiles almost wishes he could stay in that moment, at the verge of the panic taking over, in this overwhelming fear that’s crawling under his skin. Because what comes after that, to be faced with the reality of the threat, the feeling of freefalling into sheer terror, it swallows you whole. It suspends you between life and death until you’re pushed into either side.

And neither side looks appealing to him anymore.  



End file.
